Kit Antics
by Pricat
Summary: A series of stories revolving around Rockie, Mira and Rocket's youngest kit and the adventures and antics but also growing up
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

 **I felt like writing a series of stories revolving around Mira and Rocket's youngest kit, Rockie and thevadventures she and her Cousibs and best pals Tang and Tomago who're Tarus's twin daughters and R.J who is Comet and Kade's son being little kits plus living on Terra with her mom and dad, antics are afoot.**

 **Plus I want to write stories about Rocket bonding with his re-evolved brother and sister after seeing a clip of them on YouTube from Guardian's of the Galaxy on Disney XD**

 **In this first one, Rockie meets her cousins and new pals Tang, Tomago and R.J at a family get together running amok which amuses Rocket and the others.**

* * *

"Hehe, mommy and daddy will never realise that I got up, but let's find that cake!" a young sounding vouce said, belonging to a female infant kit, the newly born kit of Mira and Rocket after their other kits Kade and Tarus were grown up.

Her name was Rockie, but full of energy like her dad, plus curious about everything and loved her awesome parents who were teaching her things, and happy that she would never go through what they went through at her age plus today, her uncle's were visiting which was why Mira had gotten supplies, including cake which was what Rockie was looking for.

She, her mom and dad were living on Terra, but Rocket still hung out with the Guardian's but told Rockie stories about them at bedtime plus her grandparents, Ubcle and aunt had been re-evolved so we're coming to hang out, and Rockie accidentally knocking over her dad's favourite mug had woken her parents up.

"Oh boy, daddy's favourite mug huh, but you alright?" Mira asked checking the infant for injuries, while cleaning up just as Rocket came blasting downstairs which Rockie loved him doing, clapping her little paws.

"Woah, our kit's like us alright, compared to R.J, just like Tomago is like Tarus compared to her sister Tang, so guess Rockie was trying to find cake." Rocket said to Mira making her grin at his analogy, while mashing pellets since being newly born, Rockie could only eat things that were mashed up, seeing Rocket helping by blasting them, amusing Rockie more while in her high chair.

"Yeah and things will get more fun, once your cousins get here, along with your uncles and grandparents." Rocket told her feeding her while Mira was busy inventing tech for companies on both Terra but across tne Galaxy along with Rocket when he was not adventuring or looking aftervRockie, which would be happening for a bit, getting a good idea, since he did take her flying, which she loved.

"Let's go have some fun, while Mommy's busy presenting tech to boring companies, as we got time." Rocket said hearing Rockie excitedly babbling making him chuckle, lifting her out and putting her on his back gently before blasting off, hearing her giggling, hoping their unique family would not be there yet, since he had been busy all week so wanted some fun with Rockie.

"Yeah this is awesome, and only guys like us can do it, plus you'll

ike the rest of our family especially your Cousibs Pkus Tang and Tomago are yourvage from what Aunt Tarus said, but R.J is older." Rocket said as they were having fun, unaware that Mira had finished her presentation Fibding both Rocket and their younger daughter gone guessing what her life mate was doing, seeing him there with Rockie.

"Hey, we decided to go flying, while you were doing your presentation, so she would not get bored." he told her.

"At least you're both safe, p,us I think Tarus is here, with Tang and Tomago." Mira told him seeing Rockie curious after her dad put her in the play pen as things were getting good.

"Hey guys, am I early, p,us I brought Tang and Tomago, and they and Rockie will get along." Tarus said holding both her kits in her furry arms seeing Mira and Rocket grin at both infant female kits putting them in the pkay pen seeing Rockie rolling around making both twin females grin at Tneir cousin.

"Ooh are you my cousins, that my daddy told me about?" Rockie asked them.

"Yep we're Tang and Tomago, but cool to meet you, Rockie." Tomago said.

"Yeah my daddy was telling me about you guys, plus you wanna be friends?" Rockie said seeing Tang and Tomago nod, high fiving with their little paws which made both Mira and Tarus chuckle.

"I think Rockie made some new pals, which is good for her." Mira said to her seeing Rocket agree hearing Groot making him excited guessing the other Guardian's were here, seeing Star,ord impressed by Mira and Rocket's house making Mira grin because it was a good thing hearing Kade and R.J were here., along with Rocket's parents, Ranger and his sister.

"Hey guys welcome to Terra, but you're impressed eh?" Rocket said seeing Ranger nod seeing their mom mingling with Mira and Kade along with Tarus while R.J was seeing his younger Cousibs playing curious hearing them giggle plus smelling tteats made them excited.

"Let's blow this play pen, and have those tteats!" Rockie said seeing Tang, Tomago and R.J agree, knowing what the adults would say, making Rockie use her growing claws to open the lock, impressing her new Cousibs who were her pals crawling to the kitchen seeing Tang and Tomago crawl after her while R.J followed walking on his two feet.

"Ooh cookies, cake, brownies and other goodies, let's dig in!" he said seeing them agree, as Rockie was putting her paws in the frosting licking it off her paw along with Tang and Tomago giggling hiding under the table along with R.J hearing paw steps because Kade had realised that the kits had gotten out of the play pen, telling her mom and Tarus.

"They couldn't have gone too far, you know?" Ranger said to them, making Rocket agree hearing giggling from the kitchen so was going there finding them, chuckling at their antics because it was very cute.

"Aww they were too impatient, so decided to dig in, without us." Rocket told them.

"They are cute and innocent, you know?" Raven his sister told him.

"Maybe sometime you can kit-sit Rockie." Rocket told her, knowing she was shy after she, Ranger and their parents had left Halfworld so was helping them.


	2. Kitsitting

**A/N**

 **Here's more of the stories, but hope that you are liking, plus hope peopke are enjoying.**

 **In this one, Rocket's estranged siblings watch Rockie, while Mira and Rocket have a date night but Raven and Ranger have trouble kit-sitting**

* * *

"Are you sure that you want me, to watch Rockie, brother?" Raven asked.

"Yep, as she wants to be aroubd you, along with Ranger and our parents." Rocket said.

"I guess so, plus Rockie needs us, like you and Mira thunder her." Raven said.

It was a few nights after that family get together, so Mira and Rocket wanted to have a date night, knowing Rockie might not want anybody babysitting her, unless she was comfortable with them, and was with Raven so Rocket was confident that his sister could do it, she just needed help not wanting Rockie to be scared or upset her, which he did not want to happen.

"Maybe Ranger can help, if he doesn't mind helping me." Rocket replied to her making her get it.

"Hey, Ranger cares about you, he was just sheltered like me along with our parents, things are good now." Raven said hugging him seeing Mira join him saying Rockie was playing in her room making Raven nervous yet curious about how Rockie would react to her or her kit-sitting her going upstairs to Rockie's room, which was space themed, with the night skies painted over the walls, plus Rockie had a stuffed star that she slept with, which Rocket had given her.

"Wow, her room is very warm and inviting plus fitting for her." Raven said.

"Yeah, it was my idea, as I did not want her to forget where we came from." Rocket said.

Rockie was curious about her aunt but hugging her leg, making Raven smile surprising Rocket but also Ranger, hoping that Rockie would be alright while they were gone having adult time plus Mira was encouraging Ranger and Raven that kit-sitting would work out but did not want them to mention Halfworld in front of Rockie, which they got.

Rocket was cuddling Rockie before he and Mira left, telling her that Raven and Ranger were nice, and her uncle and aunt so to give them a chance nuzzling her nose in a raccoon kiss which Raven and Mira thought cutesurprising Ranger.

"It was his idea, so Rockie would not freak out, at bedtime, or if Rocket and me wanted alone time." Mira told him as she and Rocket were leaving making Raven grin, playing with Rockie yet Ranger was a little unsure seeing Rockie run over to him, hugging his leg making her giggle.

"Aww how can you be scared of a little kit, as she's cute?" Raven asked seeing Rockie playing but climbing on him, making Raven giggle at her little niece, guessing her instincts were kicking in, which was cute seeing the infant climbing on things.

"Let's hope Mira and Rocket don't mind this, or we're in trouble." Ranger said seeing Rockie giggling, thinking they were playing which Raven got, so was helping calm her, plus were making snacks for themselves.

"Yeah scaring uncle Ranger sure makes you hungry, eh?" Raven told her, feeding the infant mashed pellets which she was loving making Ranger surprised that Rocket would feed his youngest kit pellets, because of their past on Halfworld.

"Ssh Rocket said we could not tell her, about that stuff!" Raven reminded him.

"Oh yeah, sorry Rockie, your dad is a good being." Ranger told her as she was on his lap, plus Raven had taken a photo, sending it to Mira's phone.

* * *

Mira and Rocket were impressed getting home seeing Raven and Ranger asleep on the couch along with Rockie which was very cute knowing they could count on Ranger and Raven to help, along with Rocket's parents who had bonded a bit with Rockie and spoiling her with treats, seeing Mira pick up a sleeping Rockie going to her room putting her in her crib, leaving her be.

"Hey when did you two get back, plus is Rockie alright?" Ranger asked.

"Yeah Mira just put her in her crib, but thanks and hope she was not too wild." Rocket said.

"She was a little but it was more her getting used to us, but she calmed down, after we had a snack." Raven told him, impressing him and Mira while they were having coffee plus Ranger wondered how Mira and Rocket were good with kits.

"We're experts by now after raising Kade, and then Tarus." Mira replied to them


	3. Getting Some Ice Cream

**A/N**

 **More of the stories but hope you're all enjoying, as I love where these stories are going.**

 **In this one, Rockie is upset because her favourite comfort item got wrecked, plus R.J, Tang and Tomago go on an ice cream chase when tne ice cream truck is in the area**

* * *

"Why is Rockie upset, as we just got here, is she in trouble?" R.J asked Rocket.

"No buddy, her favourite toy got wrecked, so she's upset." Rocket replied.

"Not good, as you gave it to her, from what my mom told me." R.J said.

It was morning plus a hot day so R.J, Rockie, Tang and Tomago were outside in the backyard plus playing a lot but R.J, Tang and Tomago were wondering why Rockie was upset, so Rocket had to explain to them why she was upset seeing Mira bringing out snacks making the kits happy, seeing R.J trying to open a juice box accidentally spurting juice out making Tang and Tomago giggle, at their cousin being silly.

"Yeah, but be careful with the straws, and be careful aroubd the trash cans." Mira told them.

"Yeah, because of uncle Quill's jokes about uncle Rocket." R.J said making her nod seeing Rocket trying to calm an upset Rockie knowing it was time for her to take an nap, making Rocket agree following his mate inside with Rockie in his furry arms, rocking her gently.

He and Mira were going to Rockie's room sitting on the floor with the female infant kit, singing softly to her, which was working relieving them, because seeing their kit upset hurt, knowing they could fix her stuffed star hoping that it would be easier at bedtime compared to now giving her raccoon kisses putting her in the crib leaving her room.

"Yeah that was kind of intresting, but bet parents deal with this a lot." Rocket said as Mira nodded going to fix Rockie's favourite comfort item, seeing that the ice cream truck was in the area, making him sigh, knowing things were going to get intresting seeing Raven say the kits had left tne backyard making him and Mira worry.

* * *

"Let's get ice cream, as our mommy says that it's awesome!" Tang said.

"Yeah, my mommy let's me have it too, but we should get some for Rockie." R.J said as both infant female kits agreed as they were flagging down tne ice cream truck using jet packs which impressed Ranger along with Rocket seeing they had Nerf blasters.

"You can't leave the yard without telling us, as we thought something had happened, you know?" Rocket said.

"Sorry Ubcle but we heard the music, and had to get some, plus we thought it might cheer Rockie up, because she was upset." R.J told him making both Ranger and Rocket grin at this because they were just kits, and had a sweet tooth like all young being's in the universe getting some going back to the house, unaware Mira had no clue that the kits had left the backyard along with Ranger and Rocket.

"Hey, the kits left the yard, we had to go after them!" Rocket told Mira, seeing Rockie happier which made Rocket relieved, hearing that Kade had helped her fix Rockiems favourite toy which was a good thing, seeing her eating ice cream making them happy that she was feeling better and in a better mood hanging out.


	4. Not Feeling Herself

**A/N**

 **Here's more of the stories so hope you enjoy.**

 **In this one, Rockie comes down with raccoon pox after playing with her cousins that had it, which stuns her parents especially Rocket as he cares about her a lot.**

* * *

"Hey, where's R.J, is he alright?" Rockie asked Tang and Tomago.

"We don't know, but our mom said he has spots all over his fur, which is why we can't play with him right now well we did the other day at Aunt Kade's house." Tang told her.

"Ooh I hope he feels better, so we can all play you know?" Rockie said.

It was the weekend so Tarus had came over and brought Tang and Tomago to play with Rockie plus she wondered where R.J was so Tang and Tomago had explained, plus were itchy, making Rockie giggle because it was funny copying as they were having fun, while in the play pen, unaware that they might have raccoon pox like R.J making Mira and Tarus exchange a look, just as Rocket and Ranger walked in.

"Our little ones might be coming down with something, as Tang and Tomago were playing with R.J when he was sick." Tarus told them making Rocket get it, keeping an eye on Rockie just in case, because he had a feeling she caught raccoon pox germs from Tang and Tomago, seeing her rubbing her fur as Tarus was checking rolling her eyes.

"Umm dad, I think Rockie has raccoon pox, like Tang and Tomago along with R.J." she told him.

"Ohhh Poir Rockie, you do have spots, I'm sorry about that." Rocket told his little kit.

Mira got it placing a paw on Rockie's little furry head, hearing her grumpy and annoyed, plus burning up making her and Rocket exchange a look along with Tarus as she was taking Tang and Tomago home while Mira was tending to Rockie hearing her annoyed and crying.

"Aww sweetie, it's alright, these things happen to little kits, but you and your cousins will feel better." Rocket said to her seeing Mira holding her in her furry arms Pkus hearing her phone buzz, making him get it, as it was a company wanting to ask her to do a presentation hearing her ask him, if he could watch Rockie seeing him nod.

"Come here sweetie, as mommy has to earn money to put food on the table." he told her deciding to take her flying because it might calm her a little, after Mira left to go do her presentation plus he hated seeing Rockie like this hoping Kade and Tarus were doing alright with their kits having the same thing.

* * *

That late night/early morning Mira and Rocket were up with Rockie, as she was upset from being sick plus had gotten video calls from Kade and Tarus with the same thing because their little kits were the same way, as Rocket was cuddling Rockie rocking her gently as the infant kit had her stuffed star in her little paws while Mira was putting the lotion on her so she would not scratch, hearing her beginning to calm down.

"Yeah she's beginning to relax, which is good for her and us, you know?" Rocket told her.

"Yeah, but she'll get better in no time, like her cousins." Mira replied to him taking Rockie to her room.

Later that morning they were a little tired from being up with their kit but we're drinking coffee which was helping them while making breakfast, plus feeding Rockie her breakfast which was cute seeing her make a mess making them chuckle because it was cute knowing she had not meant to keep them up, but knew she was not feeling good.

"Yeah things are alright, Rockie, but everybody gets sick." Rocket told her cuddling her after she was done, making Mira grin remembering that h was supposed to be with his friends seeing Rocket get it, knowing when Mira was inventing, she lost track of time or sometimes forgot about Rockie, so was seeing his parents were going to be watching Rockie making him unsure.

"Is this a good idea, as they're gonna end up catching her germs, you know?" Rocket told her, as she was giving Rockie a cuddle before she left making him sigh, and hoped she was alright, because his parents were here makijg them wonder, why he was freaked out that they were looking after Rockie while she was sick.

"We can handle it son, Pkus she is part of our family." he heard his mom say.

Rockie was looking at her dad as she left with her grandparents, knowing he was worried coughing, making Mira get it hoping Rockie would be alright


	5. Her First Word

"Come on girl, you can talk just like me and mommy despite not having cybernetics." Rocket said to his and Mira's youngest kit just as Mira walked in.

"What're you up to, involving Rockie?" Mira asked him, seeing her mate with their youngest kit on the floor playing with her hoping he was not teaching her to fight like with Kade, because she knew that Rockie was not like that which Rocket was alright with.

"Trying to get her to talk you know, or say her first words, and not cuss words." Rocket replied.

Mira was amused by his reply, knowing at this age, Rockie was smart like her sisters knowing she was curious about thimgs plus had baby proofed the house except for the basement which was where Rocket invented which was off limits to Rockie and her cousins when they were playing.

"Yeah she'll do it, just in her own tine you know?" Mira said sitting on the floor beside them seeing Rockie crawl over to her making her smile since they were having some family time, because they were normally busy plus recording for when Rockie was older like with Kade and Tarus at this age.

"Yeah we should let her take her time, but she's gonna be awesome, when she's older." Rocket told her.

"Yeah but we should let her be, as she is innocent." Mira told him cuddling Rockie but hearing her phone buzz annoyed her, ignoring it as her family was more important than work, impressing Rocket, hoping whoever was calling her did not mind she did that grinning at his mate.

"It's okay sweetie, you and dad are more important right now." she told Rockie.

* * *

It was a few days later and Mira was with Rockie because her mate was having an adventure with the other Guardian's, guessing he would turn it into a bedtime story for Rockie later, playing with her plus had the pkaypen in her and Rocket's workshop so she could work yet also play with Rockie at the same time, plus grinning hearing Rockie babbling while playing with toys until hearing something from there made Mira curious, noticing that she was saying her first word.

"Rockie what're you trying to say, sweetie?" Mira said despite having welder goggles on her furry head.

"Mama, Mama!" Rockie said as Mira was recording needing to send it to her mate, but proud of her kit making her grin plus was cuddling her despite Rockie trying to grab her goggles, making Mira grin at her antics knowing that when she learnt to walk, she would be climbing too knowing that would amuse her and Rocket but worry others.

"You're very smart sweetie just like me and your daddy." Mira told her feeding her mashed pellets hoping that Rocket would not teach her four unit words or she would be very mad at him knowing that Yondu had helped him figure things out, because he had been doing things like steal batteries he had not needed.

She then got a text from her mate saying he was impressed by this, knowing she could do it, as Mira agre knowing it was ed plus they would talk about it when he got back hanging up, hearing Rockie happily pkaying while she was working.


End file.
